1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of control circuits, and in particular to dimming ballast circuits used to drive gas discharge lamps.
2. Background Art
In prior art ballast circuits, a variety of approaches have been used to maintain a particular level of light intensity and to effect dimming, including lamp current sensing and the use of variable frequencies. However, these prior art approaches suffer from known disadvantages, relating to manufacturing costs and performance considerations. There is thus a long-felt need in the art for a low-cost, high-performance ballast circuit, such as that provided by the present invention.